Keira
by Fanfiction Ninja
Summary: A response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge about the silent but sturdy Keria. R&R please. :D DISCONTINUED.
1. Introduction

**Hey people! If your reading this, thank you! XD I wanted to do one on Lukey or Kathy, but they were both taken. XP Well, here it is! :D**

* * *

><p>My name is simply Keira. That is all you need to know. I lay in my bed in the darkness, where none can find me. I don't want any connection with the outside, it only brings me grief. There is too much hurt, none offering me happiness to go back. I had silently slipped from the cruel world without a trace.<p>

Everything has a reason. 24 hours...is never enough time... Since that one day, my life had plummeted. The day that I had made the unwise choice. Yes, that was the day that ruined my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohh I wonder what her secret is...wait, aren't I the author? My goddess, I'm an idiot. XD<strong>


	2. River

**River**

"See Keira, I told you the river was fun!" Abigail smiled, laughing.

"I agree Abigail...but what if-"

"You need to have more fun in your life!"

"You are only 10..."

"Today's a day to celebrate Keira! Have some fun!" She smiled, and went back to playing in the river.

Smiling at my sister and her enthusiasm, I tried to make her happy by catching fish with her.

I was so busy with Abigail, I didn't see the person watching.


	3. Farm

**Farm**

Abigail loved farms.

Maybe it was that Abigail had freedom. Ironic, how my little sister could do more things. She wouldn't inherit anything, so most people overlooked her. While I had to oversee greedy suitors, she explored.

"Keira! That's not how you prepare the horse's saddle!" she laughed, adjusting my saddle.

"How am I supposed to know that? I never talk to Cremia!"***** I argued.

It was a bad comeback. My sister had a knack for farms, and eventually, I liked them too.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a bad chapter, but I don't want to introduce Jack yet. And Abigail WILL be important, I promise!<strong>


	4. Warmth

**Warmth**

There is no warmth from where I reside. The room, if you call it that, is utter darkness with no source of heat, excluding me and my blanket, and that isn't very warm.

I haven't felt another's warmth, or the warmth of food. I haven't seen people in years, and my curse allows me to live without food.

I was pondering this when there was a crash and someone fell through the ceiling. I touched the man, seeing if he was alive.

I felt warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack has crashed his way into Keira's life now. Literally. Ha, bad pum. XD<strong>


	5. Clouds

**Clouds**

"Keira, that looks like a fish!" Abigail laughed, pointing to the clouds.

"Sure..." I said quietly, enjoying the view. "That one is a heart."

"Shush, try to forget love for a day. I know it's hard for you, but try." She begged.

"I'll try..." I said.

"YOU TWO! COME WITH ME!" A nagging voice interrupted. We looked behind us to see Lily, our assistant.

"But Lily, doesn't that cloud look like a fish?" Abigail pointed."

"...I guess it does..."


	6. Bells

**Bells**

I looked at the unconcious man curiously. There was a strange device on his back, which I opened.

There was a couple of things; some food, some jars, some weapons, and a weird golden thing with a wooden handle.

Puzzled, I grabbed the handle. I shook it, and out of it came a sharp ring that hurt my ears.

Startled, I dropped the weird thing, and the man woke up suddenly looking at me with wide eyes.

"What the heck? Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...this was fun to write...<strong>


	7. Love

**Love**

The hole in the ceiling had given my dark room light again.

Seeing him in clear light, her heart raced. He looked so peaceful, sleeping. From what she could tell, he had brown hair. And was wearing clothes unfamiliar to her.

_"Is...he an angel?" _I couldn't help but think, looking at him. He had come from above-literally. He could be my awaited savior. He was good-looking, too.

Either way, I had a warm feeling that I was going to like this angel.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm loving this challenge! If you haven't, do it! It's REALLY fun if you do a good character!<strong>


	8. Cold

**Cold**

Silently, I went under my bed and grabbed my old notebook.

"I'm Keira." I wrote. "You fell through the ceiling."

"Oh. I'm Jack, a farmer. I can't climb, because I think my arm is broken. Do you know a way out?" He asked.

I hesitated, but nodded. It had been a while since I talked to her.

Jack shivered. "It's really cold. How can you live here?"

"I have a blanket." I wrote. "You can have it."

"Thanks Keira."


	9. Coffee

**Coffee**

"Is she okay? Jack, what happened?" I faintly heard voices, but my vision was black.

"Keira opened a door out of the mines, and then she fainted!" I heard Jack's voice.

Then I seemed to smell a strong scent. I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly. There was a girl with red hair with Jack, and they both gaped at me.

"How-"

"What is that scent?" I wrote.

The red-haired girl laughed. "Seems like she likes your coffee Jack!"

Jack held a jar with a handle to me. "Here, taste it Keira."

I did, and spit it out. Repulsive.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, welcome to my dad's world Keira! :D<strong>

**Thank you swingdancer23 and floopyrocks for reviewing! And thanks to the genius HarvestMoonAddict for acknowledging my story, even though you do that with everyone. :)**


	10. Gift

**Gift**

I lived with Jack after the coffee tasting, and I sometimes stayed home to be alone.

"Hey Keira!" Jack greeted me, walking into the house happily. I was confused. Jack was a happy person, but not _that _happy.

As if he knew, he revealed the answer. "I brought you some curry."

I brightened immediately. Curry was my favorite food! Especially-

"It's Ultimate Curry!"

"Thank you! It's my favorite! I wrote happily.

"It's my favorite too!" He laughed.

We both ate our curry that night; I tried to make the best of it, because I knew that I couldn't stay long.


End file.
